cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Judd Nelson
Judd Nelson (1959 - ) Deaths in Film *''Relentless (1989)'' [Arthur 'Buck' Taylor]: Shot in the chest by Leo Rossi, after Judd takes Meg Foster and her son (Brendan Ryan) hostage in Leo's home (then challenges Leo to fire), he dies after handing a thank you note to Leo. *''Conflict of Interest'' (1993) [Charles (Gideon) Morningside]: Shot in the head by Christopher McDonald.Actually His car rams into a gas tank and explodes to bits And blows up that’s how he dies *''Circumstances Unknown'' (1995) [Paul Kinsey]: jumps out of a boat and into the water after seeing a ghostly figure its unknown if Judd's character in this died from drowning. *''Steel (1997)'' [Nathaniel Burke]: Shot by a laser that reflects off of Shaquille O'Neal. *''Dark Asylum (2001)'' [Quitz]: Killed (off-screen) by Larry Drake; we last see him being dragged away by Larry. His death is confirmed when Larry shows Paulina Porizkova a bloodied key Judd had swallowed. *''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009)'' [Concezio Yakavetta]: Shot in the back of the head by Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus. *''Nurse 3D ''(2014)'' [''Dr. Morris]: Bleeds to death after having his arm sliced off by Paz de la Huerta. TV Film *''Hiroshima: Out of the Ashes'' (1990) ''Dunham'': Wounded in battle and succumbs to his wounds he bleeds to death. *''Tales from the Crypt; What's Cookin'? (1992)'' [Gaston]: Killed (off screen) by Christopher Reeve and Bess Armstrong so that Judd can be eaten by Art Lefleur; the episode ends with Reeve burning Judd's face on a stove. *''The Outer Limits: Something About Harry (2000)'' [Harry Longworth]: Killed by Barbara Tyson. Details escape. *''Sex & Bullets'' (2001; TV Movie'')'' [Seymour Cassel] Gets shot to death in the back by Amy Hathaway *''Netherbeast Incorporated'' (2007; TV Movie) [Steve the consultant]: Gets stuck in the chest with the point of a gun by Steve Burns and bleeds out to death. *''Infected'' (2008; TV movie) [Malcolm Burgess]: Stabbed by the creature's claws and later succumbs to blood loss from the wounds caused. *''Nikita: Set-Up (2013)'' [Ronald Peller]: Playing a dual role as "Ronald Peller" and his double, the double is shot in the back by Maggie Q, just as the double is about to kill Judd's son (Aaron Stanford). The real "Ronald Peller" survives the episode. Gallery Juddnelson2.jpg Nelson, Judd Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1959 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by laser Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Nikita Cast Members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Brat Pack Cast Members